Protegiéndote
by Muyumi
Summary: Lucy pasó doce años de su vida , escapando deLa CIPE (Centro de Investigación para Personas Especiales), de Zeref . Estaba por cumplir los dieciocho años , por ley general ya era considerada un adulto por lo que los padres adoptivos ya no eran una opción para ella . La pequeña agencia , que la protegía , deciden asignarle un "protector". Y ese, era Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1°

(Narración normal)

doce años antes ...

\- Rápido Lucy, corre más rápido!

La mujer corría ,cansada , por el inmenso y oscuro bosque que se alzaba ante ella , llevando a tropiezos a la pequeña niña detrás de ella.

Ellos las estaban alcanzando .

Podía escuchar sus pisadas ,crujir contra las hojas de los arboles caídas por el otoño .

Tenía miedo . Las iban a encontrar , estaba segura de eso . Si lograban atraparla a ella , Lucy caería también .

" Solo gana tiempo , Makarov y los demás están en camino "

\- Me duelen las piernas - dijo la niña cansada de correr . Había sido una sorpresa para la pequeña Lucy ,despertar a mitad de la noche para dejar toda una vida atrás y huir por motivos que ella no tenía muy claros.

" Son por tus dones que ciertas personas malas te quieren , Lucy" Le dijo su madre unas noches atrás . Ella no sabía a lo que se refería con dones , solo que de vez en cuanto veía como las cosas comenzaban a quemarse de la nada , primero encendidas por un rojo fuerte y luego negras e irreconocibles .

\- Resiste un poco más hija, luego iremos por un helado pero ahora tienes que seguir corriendo ¿si?- le dijo la madre no muy convencida.

\- Papi no viene con nosotras?- preguntó inocentemente.

Claro , era inevitable que la niña preguntara por su querido padre . La mujer reprimió un sollozo.

Bueno ,¿que podía decirle? ¿Que como padre y esposo que era decidió defender a su familia y que por eso terminaron matandolo?

Ella decidió guardarselo , no atormentaría a la niña . Dejaría que la inocencia que todavía la rodeaba no fuera extinguida por el sentimiento de angustia.

\- Papi nos está esperando en la heladería , vamos corre- mintió la madre .

Lucy la miró , ella sabía que mentía . Había visto esa mirada desde que tuvo memória .

Los pasos se volvieron más cercanos y la desesperación por parte de la madre incrementó .

\- Mami , ¿quienes son esas personas que nos persiguen?

La mujer miró a su hija . Claro , la niña no era tonta , sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo y que posiblemente lo de la heladería solo era una mentira.

Ella miró a su alrededor , en busca de un escondite .Vió un tronco hueco , que podía pasar facilmente desapercibido con tanta oscuridad .

Agarró a Lucy en sus brazos y corrió hasta el árbol ya muerto . La depositó dentro y miró hacia atrás para contemplar como las luces de las linternas se iban a acercando.

\- Lucy , escuchame hija, quiero que te quedes aquí , escondida , y que no dejes que nadie te vea ¿Entiendes?- dijo la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos , tomando el rostro de su hija ,mientras esta movía su cabeza de un lado al otro , en negación - Yo ... iré a hablar con esas personas . Escuchame , pase lo que pase , quiero que te quedes aquí , oculta . No dejes que ninguno de esos hombres te vea . Te quedarás aquí hasta que todos ellos se vayan ¿ Puedes prometerme eso?

\- Mami...no ...no te vayas- dijo llorando la niña que , aunque solo tenía seis años , entendía perfectamente la situación en la que su madre y ella se encontraban .

\- Todo irá bien , Makarov y los demás no tardarán en venir. Escuchame Lucy , tienes que aprender a controlar tus dones ¿comprendes?- La mujer acarició nuevamente el rostro de su hija y depositó un beso en su frente- Te amo , Lucy . Por eso , por favor , sigue viviendo .

Se alejó en contra de sus impulsos del tronco y comenzó a caminar hacia las luces que se acercaban . La niña se ocultó , como le dijo su madre e intentó hacer el menor ruido posible , aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de su pálido .

Las luces se acercaron hasta iluminar totalmente a la madre .

En total, eran siete hombres . Seis de ellos con su gran arma de fuego que amenazaban a la mujer con dispararle justo en el medio de la cabeza. El septimo apareció segundos después ,liderando esa persecución . En realidad, liderando toda la agencia CIPE ( Centro de Investigación de Personas Especiales).

\- Que gusto volver a verte , Layla , ¿Como está Jude?- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Genial ,justo ahora iba a verlo pero antes quise caminar un rato por el bosque , lo normal - respondió también con sarcasmo. La verdad es que ese hombre le daba mucho miedo . Desde el primer momento que puso un pie en su agencia hace siete años ,supo que se arrepintiría .

Pero , en ese momento , era solo una joven inocente que no tenía suficiente dinero y le pareció justo dejar que "experimenten" con ella por unos cuantos billetes .

El hombre -pelinegro que rondaba por solo los veintisiete años , que había heredado la compañía de su padre y que tenía una particular obsesión por ciertos dones , como los de la pequeña Lucy- soltó una carcajada que , seguramente , a cualquiera que lo escuchar , lo espantaría.

\- Me parece que no comprendes la situación en la que estás , en serio me causa gracia tu falta de juicio.

\- ¿Falta de juicio? yo? Tu eres el que está moviendo mar y tierra para atrapar a una niña de seis años.

\- Una niña con dones realmente extraordinarios , si puedo dar mi opinión . Por cierto , ¿Donde está? Me gustaría que este presente ya que es de ella de quien estamos discutiendo .

\- Lejos , ya no está aquí .

\- Basta de juegos Layla- dijo mientras daba la orden de apuntar sus armas a la cabeza de la mujer .- ¿Donde está Lucy?

\- Aunque te lo diga , cosa que no haré , no la encontrarás jamás. Está muy lejos de aquí.

\- Algo más que quieras decir , claro ,antes de que mis hombres te disparen en la cabeza .

\- Espero que te pudras en el infierno.

\- Adios Layla .

Lucy , desde su escondite , escuchó el disparo y el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de su madre al caerse . Puso sus manos en su boca para evitar que saliera algún tipo de ruido .

En ese preciso momento , tenía ganas de gritar y de dejar salir toda la angustia que la carcomían por dentro . Pero recordó, entonces, las palabras de su madre y se obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

\- Revisen en el bosque , encuentren a Lucy .

Lucy esperó , rezando para que no buscaran en el tronco hueco en donde se escondía . Luego de unas horas , las pisadas no se escucharon más y pareciá que estaba amaneciendo.

Se quedó unos minutos más solo por precaución y cuando estaba segura de que ya no había nadie , salió.

Caminó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y se agachó junto a ella.

Las lágrimas no la dejaban ver y el pánico había comenzado a invadirla .

\- Mami...despierta . Papi debe estar esperandonos- dijo moviendo a su madre pero sabiendo que no podría responderle .

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se ahogó en una llanto desgarrador . No entendía por qué tenía que pasarle esto a ella.

Como de la noche a la mañana había perdido a sus padres era algo que no podía explicar .

Tomó a su madre del brazo y sin querer hacerlo , la arrastró sobre las hojas secas y el barro.

Se tomó su tiempo para hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande para que su madre pudiera entrar y cuando terminó , la metió con delicadeza en él.

Vió el rostro inexpresivo de su madre y luego de unos minutos comenzó a taponar el hoyo con la tierra a su alrededor . Cuando terminó , exparció las hojas sobre la tumba y puso una piedra sobre ella .

\- Adios , mami .

Y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo , se alejó .


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2°

Doce años después...

(Narración Normal)

\- Y? ¿Qué te parece Lucy?

Lucy observó lo que ahora sería su primer departamento .

Era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella se sintiera totalmente cómoda .

Tenía solo una habitación arriba pero medía como dos habitaciones juntas, el cual estaba junto a el baño. Abajo , se encontraba el living ,pegado a él el comedor y después de caminar por un largo pasillo tenías otro baño por si no te gustaba usar el de arriba . Además , pasando ese pasillo ,había otra puerta que conducía hacia la terraza .

Para ella , era lo mejor que se podía tener. Estaba emocionada por volverse independiente y poder vivir como una ciudadana decente .

\- Es hermoso Gray . Mira esto- dijo señalando la "isla" que separaba la cocina del comedor - Puedo imaginarme a todos aquí , con alguna que otra cerveza ...

\- Todavía eres joven para eso- dijo el chico pelinegro junto a ella.

\- Tu semidesnudo sin haberte dado cuenta - continuó ,ignorando el comentario de su compañero - ¿No te lo imaginas?

\- Claro que si . Ya tengo que irme , el abuelo debe estar esperandome . Cuidate Lucy y recuerda que hoy viene tu "guardaespaldas" o , si tu quieres llamarlo de otro modo, tu "compañera de departamento".

\- Si si . Makarov ya me dijo que Erza iba a venir , así que supongo que no tengo que preocuparme .

\- Si bueno yo tampoco lo llamaría buena suerte pero...

\- Gray!

\- Oye , no vayas a decirme que no te dá miedo ,porque sé que no es cierto .

\- No te estaban esperando?

\- Ya entendí la indirecta- Gray se acercó a la joven y la abrazó cariñosamente .- Ten cuidado Lucy.

Ella le correspondió el abrazo.

Luego de lo sucedido con sus padres biológicos , se había quedado un tiempo viviendo con Makarov . Gray era su supuesto nieto , por lo que se hicieron muy amigos en la infancia y ahora se consideraban hermanos.

Gray cerró la puerta y Lucy se quedó sola , en la comodidad de su hogar , su nuevo hogar.

Decidió empezar a desempacar todas sus cosas , por lo que se acercó a unas cuantas cajas que estaban apiladas en el suelo , las levantó todas a la vez y comenzó a subirlas a su habitación .

Cuando por fin había subido todas las cajas que contenían sus objetos personales y que por elección de ella irían en su habitación , comenzó a abrirlas para ver lo que tenían .

Abrió la primera caja , que contenía todos los libros que había leído en los últimos doce años . Claro , una caja no le bastaban para todos lo que tenía por lo que la segunda caja también tenía libros . Al igual que la tercera.

Al abrir la cuarta caja, encontró a sus padres sonriéndole . Esa foto había sido sacada unos días antes de que todo se viniera abajo , el día de su cumpleaños .

Recordó como ese día habían organizado una especie de picnic y habían sido invitados mucho amigos y familiares . Antes de que abriera sus regalos , les habían tomado esa fotografía . Su padre la cargaba en su espalda mientras que su madre se mantenía a su lado .

Ese día , Lucy había sido verdaderamente feliz .

Luego de perder a sus padres , no pudo volver a sentirse de esa forma, feliz. Solo fingídamente ,claro .

Fingía muy bien , eso creía ella . Todos a su alrededor le creían .

Agarró el cuadro de madera y lo puso sobre su mesita de luz .

\- Así , al menos los podré ver todos los días al despertarme - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Decidió tomarse un descanso , entonces, porque si seguía recordando su pasado , sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría llorando y sabía que eso no debía pasar porque sino algo terminaría quemado .Con el paso de los años , Lucy supo como controlar su "don" ,sabiendo controlar sus propias emociones .

Había reprimido los doce años de angustia, enojo , miedo y desesperación y los había sepultado en los más profundo de su ser .

Ahora podía controlar perfectamente el fuego sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo .

Se dirigió a su cocina y tomó lo que había sobrado de la cena de la noche anterior . No necesito usar el horno para calentarlo , con solo tocar el envoltorio que lo cubría se había calentado .

Comió, tomandóse su tiempo y luego puso todo en el fregadero .

Iba a volver a su trabajo de desempacar sus cosas , puesto que sino terminaría al anochecer , cuando alguien llamó a la puerta .

Ha llegado más temprano de lo acordado

Se acercó a la puerta , esquivando unas cuantas cajas esparcidas por la entrada y llevandose puestas otras , y abrió la puerta con su habitual sonrisa .

Pero pasados los segundos su sonrisa desapareció .

\- Quien eres tu?- Preguntó al no haberse encontrado con la persona que esperaba . Él chico la observó de arriba a abajo y luego chasqueo la lengua .

\- Así que ahora me tocó cuidar de una adolescente , que bien- dijo el chico con sarcasmo y con su inusual cabello rosado .

\- Quien eres?- Volvió a repetir Lucy .

\- Tu niñera ,basicamente


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3°**_

 _ **(Narración normal)**_

\- Que significa esto Makarov?- preguntó Lucy al otro lado de la linea mientras intentaba evitar cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el chico alto ,musculoso y con un raro color de cabello .

 _-Sabía que si te lo decía , no aceptarías._

\- Por supuesto que no aceptaría , es literalmente un enorme árbol con cabello rosado - Le gritó intentando que se escuchara lo menos posible .

 _-Lucy , Natsu es un gran chico ,además de ser muy eficiente en su trabajo . Sé que tu no le tienes mucha confianza a las personas nuevas , pero lo mismo dijiste de Gray cuando lo conociste y ahora son casi como hermanos . Sabes todo lo que está ocurriendo y sabes que no podemos darnos el lujo de darte la independencia que deseas . Me duele decirlo , pero tu no puedes tener una vida normal ._

Ella suspiró frustrada . Si , ella sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a tener una vida normal . Como una chica que va a la escuela diariamente , que va a una universidad , incluso que tiene su grupo de amigos.

Sabía que no era y nunca sería una de esas chicas.

- _Dale una oportunidad ¿puedes Lucy?_

\- Tengo que colgar .

\- _Te veo luego Lucy_.- Escuchó antes de colgar la llamada .

\- Que hay de malo con mi cabello?- Preguntó Natsu al ver que Lucy ya no hablaba por telefono . Ella lo miró y dejó el aparato en su lugar.

\- No te has visto a un espejo? tienes chicle en vez de cabello ahí .

\- Vamos a empezar con este tipos de bromas? Porque te aseguro que si seguimos así , este lindo departamento terminara prendido fuego .

\- Que te hace pensar que no puedo controlarlo?- dijo ella irguiendose y acercandose a Natsu , quien le llevaba casi dos cabezas y medio de altura . Pero , aún así , en ningún momento se sintió asustada , ni siquiera insegura .

\- Yo no dije que podías , solo que no todo el tiempo . Bien- dijo él juntando sus manos y recorriendo el departamento con la mirada - Ya que vamos a compartir el mismo techo , habrá reglas que tendrás que cumplir .

Ahí estaba otra vez , la volvían a tratar como una niña malcriada . Si Lucy se había mudado era para poder dejar de depender tanto de otras personas.

Y , por alguna extraña razón , todo se volvía a repetir de nuevo .

\- Reglas ? En serio?

\- Uno : no quiero que traigas a nadie sin que primero sepa quien es ¿ entiendes?

\- No te parece un poco controlador?

\- Dos- dijo Natsu ignorandola- No puedes salir sola , no sin mi . A ningún lado ¿comprendes? Ni siquiera a comprar al panadero de la esquina .

\- Esto si que es independecia - dijo mas bien para sí misma .

\- Tres : Cuando yo te diga que te quedes en tu cuarto , lo haces . Al igual que cualquier orden que te dé respecto a tu seguridad , tienes que hacerlo.

\- ¿ Algo más?- dijo ella con sarcasmo .

\- Quémas algo y lo pagarás tu .

\- Esto es increíble - Se río sin mucha gracia en realidad y se dió la vuelta para irse ,pero lo pensó mejor y decidió quedarse . Se suponía que se había ido a vivir sola para conseguir algo de libertad y lo único que consigue es a un guardaespaldas mucho peor que el anterior .- Sabes una cosa , no tengo por qué seguir tus reglas controladoras , esto no es para nada a lo que Makarov me dijo.

Natsu suspiró, se notaba que no tenía tanta paciencia y que era muy fácil hacerla desaparecer .

\- Está bien . Ve , sé libre , sal al mundo donde tanto quieres ir . Pero ¿cuanto crees que tardara en encontrarte Zeref? - Natsu se acercó unos pasos hacia ella y como el media casi el tamaño de la puerta ,Lucy tenía que levantar el cuello si quería verle a los ojos , lo cual no hizo - Esto es la vida real , si te atrapan te mueres , así de simple . Si quieres hacer de suicida ahí afuera , hazlo, a mi me pagarán igual .

Lucy lo miró seria y enojada porque había perdido esa discusión , refunfuñó por lo bajo y se fue a su habitación .

 _ **(...)**_

 _ **(Narra Natsu )**_

La verdad es que no entiendo como es que he terminado aquí. Cuidando a una adolescente justo en su etapa de rebeldía ,quien era perseguida por un tipo cínico y malvado ya que , al parecer , ella es "persona especial" , eso es lo que escuchó en la entrevista con Makarov , bueno , en realidad , solo era el resumen de todo lo que había dicho , pero se entendía igual .

Al principio no creí nada de lo que decía el anciano , una mujer que podía controlar el fuego no son cosas que te enseñan en la base , pero luego de mostrarme un video en el que aparecía Lucy quemando practicamente todo , le creí. Pero no demasiado.

Ahora se suponía que yo , Natsu Dragneel , combatiente y lider del primer escuadrón del ejército ,tenía que convertirme en la niñera de una chica con piroquinesis .

\- Cuando fue que me rebajé a tanto...

Subí las escaleras hasta "la boca del lobo" y me adentré a lo que sería la habitación de Lucy .

\- Oye - Dije llamando su atención . Estaba revolviendo una de sus incontables cajas - Donde se supone que dormiré?

\- Bueno...- Al parecer no pretendía dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo - el caso es que, como me iba a mudar con otra persona, una mujer, había decidido comprar este departamento ,con una habitación para las dos . Pero ahora que mi acompañante tiene una "P" donde esperaba una "V" , tendrás que dormir en el sillón .

-Esto es en serio?

\- O en el baño, como tu prefieras .- dijo burlona .

\- Y por qué no podemos compartir cuarto? La habitación es de seis metros por cuadrado , diría que es más que perfecto para dos personas .

\- ¿Que no entendiste la metáfora de hace treinta segundos?

\- No dormiré en el sillón .

\- Entonces duerme en el baño , es una buena opción.

\- Podemos compartir el cuarto ,mira- entre a la habitación y comenzé a apartar las cajas hacia un solo lado - tu tienes ese lado y yo tengo este ¿ Todos felices?

\- Por qué no duermes en el sillón y ya está!

\- duerme tu en el sillón .

Ella suspiró frustrada .

\- Bien , pero tu tienes tus reglas yo tendré las mías .

\- Esta bien , anda .

\- Uno: Cuando yo quiera cambiarme tu sales del cuarto y no entras hasta que yo te avise - Rodé los ojos al escuchar esa regla tan estúpida - No ruedes los ojos , lo digo en serio .

\- Si si , continua .

\- Dos : Llegas a roncar en la noche , y no dudaré en revolearte una almohada .

\- ¿Algo más que quiera la princesa?- dije en tono burlón

\- Te digo en serio , que si llegas a espiarme cuando me estoy cambiando , te cortaré los huevos cuando estes durmiendo .

\- Claro , seguro .

Apartó algunas cajas de mi lado de la habitación y siguió reacomodando los millones de libros que tenía a su alrededor .

Si , esto iba a hacer una verdadera montaña rusa

 _ **Hola! Espero que esté comenzando a ser interesante esta historia, pueden dejar un review si es así. Tranquilos, no los presionó aunque claro queda en ustedes.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima actualización!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4°_**

 ** _(Narración Normal)_**

\- Maldición! - Zeref golpeó violentamente el escritorio con los puños. La taza que estaba a un lado tembló, pero no cayó. - Es una chica de dieciocho años que puede controlar el fuego ¿¡Por qué demonios es tan difícil de encontrarla!?

\- Makarov la oculta muy bien - dijo Sting, el hombre que estaba sentado en la silla izquierda, frente al escritorio de Zeref.

\- Makarov no puede ocultarla, porque sabe perfectamente que destaca. Es como un maldito cono de tránsito en medio de un sinfín de autos, es prácticamente imposible no verla. Quiero que busquen en todos los lugares públicos posibles en donde ella pueda llegar a estar.

En esos doce años transcurridos, Zeref no había hecho otra cosa que seguir cada rastro de ella.

Sentía una admiración o más bien una obsesión hacia ella y sus dones, que por ellos pasaría arriba de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

De todos modos, los dos, Zeref y Lucy, ya habían estado varias veces en la misma habitación y todas ellas sin la aceptación de la propia Lucy. Él la conocía perfectamente bien y sabía que su fuerte carácter chocaba muchas veces con la suya. Pero con tal de tenerla en sus manos, dejaría pasar cualquier cosa.

Rogue, el otro chico en la habitación que se había mantenido callado en toda la conversación, finalmente dijo:

\- Nuestro informante dijo que Lucy se independizó y que ahora está viviendo en un departamento con alguien más.

\- Alguien más? No me digas que es otro guardaespaldas.

\- Es un soldado militar, líder del primer escuadrón, Natsu Dragneel - Respondió Rogue informándose de los papeles en sus manos.

Zeref- Bien, quiero que los vigilen, a los dos.

Sting- ¿No vamos a atacar?

Zeref- Hay que estudiar sus movimientos para luego poder actuar. Hagan lo que les pido - Sin más discusión, los dos agentes se retiraron de la oficina.

Zeref abrió el cajón de la derecha y sacó un expediente. En la parte de adelante, en una etiqueta blanca, se podía leer " Lucy Heartifila". Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo por décimo quinta vez en la semana.

 ** _(...)_**

-! ¡Oye, no ha pasado más de una semana y ya tienes toda tu ropa revoleada por toda la casa! - Gritó Natsu cuando entró al cuarto y vio lo invadida que estaba su parte de la habitación - ¿No puedes siquiera mantener el orden en mi parte de la habitación?

\- Perdona, no te escuché, estaba tratando de ignorarte ¿Que decías? - dijo mientras sacaba los audífonos de sus orejas

\- ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte como una chica de tu edad? - Frotó los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz impaciente.

\- Porque si me comportara como una chica de mi edad, saldría afuera a divertirme, conseguiría un trabajo, compraría ropa, ya sabes, lo típico en "una chica de mi edad"- dijo sin interés mientras se paraba y buscaba uno de sus tantos libros en su enorme biblioteca, que abarcaba más o menos media pared.

\- Y vamos otra vez con eso ...- Natsu revoleo los ojos al tener que escuchar otra vez la misma historia - Mira, si quieres arriesgar tu vida de esa manera, está bien. Pero piensa un poco primero. Todos los que te han protegido y cuidado todos estos años, ¿Vas a menospreciar todo lo que han hecho por ti? ¿Haber arriesgado su propia vida y la de su familia por ti, para después enterarse que fue en vano porque tu decidiste salir del maldito departamento y terminaste encerrada otra vez con el enfermo de Zeref? Bueno, Lucy, eso sí es ser egoísta- dijo él no midiendo sus palabras. Hasta que vio el rostro de Lucy y se dio cuenta de que se había excedido. Tenía que hacerla ver la realidad, que ella no podía salir y ser como las demás, porque no era como las demás.

Lucy lo vio sorprendida. Nadie, en ningún momento de su vida, le había hablado con tanta sinceridad. Y nunca le había dolido tanto oírlo.

Bajó la cabeza. Caminó en la dirección de Natsu y siguió de largo, sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento, salió de la habitación y se encerró en el baño.

Natsu suspiró. La había cagado.

Caminó hacia la puerta del baño y tocó dos veces. Nada.

\- Lucy? ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta? necesito hablar contigo - dijo con una amabilidad que nunca había escuchado en sí mismo.

\- Puedo escucharte perfectamente con la puerta frente a mi - dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, pero intentando siempre que no se note - No hay necesidad... de que entres.

\- Bien - está chica se lo estaba haciendo difícil, él no era la clase de persona que tenía que pedir perdón, era el líder del escuadrón, el no hacía tales cosas. Pero con tal de que ella no comenzara a quemar toda su ropa, lo haría- Te pido perdón Lucy, no debí decir esas cosas, al menos no de esa forma.

No hubo respuesta de parte de Lucy, lo que quería decir que no lo había perdonado.

\- Oye Lucy, vamos, acepta mis disculpas, por favor. ¿Qué quieres que me ponga de rodillas? - No se escuchó nada por unos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Lucy apareció con los ojos rojos.

\- Podrías hacerlo.

\- Natsu la miró incrédulo- es en serio? ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te suplique perdón?

\- Tú fuiste el de la idea.

\- Si, pero no era literal.

\- Si no quieres hacerlo, entonces ...- Ella se disponía a cerrar la puerta otra vez, cuando el enorme brazo de Natsu lo paró.

\- Está bien! Dios santo Lucy, sí que eres una mujer complicada - Ella lo miró, esperando que hiciera lo que prometió. Natsu, se tragó su orgullo, se puso de rodillas y bajó la cabeza - Puedes perdonarme? - dijo apretando los dientes.

\- Disculpa, si no hablas claro, no puedo escucharte.

Natsu levantó la cabeza y la miró completamente enojado. Jamás se había rebajado a tanto, nunca en su vida. Suplicarle a una mujer su perdón, si, era la cosa más patética que había hecho en su vida.

\- Puedes perdonarme? - dijo claramente, pero con la vena hinchándole por la humillación.

\- Listo, lo tengo grabado, el "líder del escuadrón" suplicando - dijo ella. Natsu levantó rápidamente la cabeza y vio en la mano de Lucy, una pequeña videocámara.

 _"Hija de ..."_ pensó él, al darse cuenta de que iba todo eso.

\- Así que todo fue actuación? - dijo Natsu levantándose.

\- No, en serio me heriste con tus palabras, pero esto- dijo moviendo la cámara en sus manos- lo compensa.

Él suspiró y levantó las manos en son de paz y demostrando que se daba por vencido.

\- No te molestará que suba esto a internet ¿Cierto? - dijo Lucy

\- No te molestará que tiré todos tus libros por la ventana ¿cierto? - respondió Natsu totalmente serio.

\- Bien, estamos a mano. Prometo ser un poco más ordenada, pero solo con una condición.

\- El cual es ...

\- Salgamos por algo de beber.

 ** _Holaaa, nuevo capítulo… que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima actualización!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5°:_**

 ** _(Narración Normal)_**

\- ¿Que? - Preguntó él incrédulo por la pregunta.

\- Vamos, salgamos a beber algo.

\- ¿Es una broma? ¡Claro que no! Zeref está ahí afuera, buscándote.

\- No me pasará nada, vamos- dijo Lucy rodando los ojos.

\- No Lucy, te expondrás demasiado.

\- Pero si tú vas conmigo no va a pasar nada!

Natsu la miró. La chica sí que era un dolor de huevos y por ahora la creía la persona más exasperante de todo el mundo.

Suspiró sabiendo que no ganaría esta pelea y se limitó a salir de la habitación.

\- Si llega a pasar algo, luego no te quejes - Escuchó el festejo de Lucy cuando bajó las escaleras y sonrió. Estaba loca.

Esperó a que ella estuviera lista para salir y cuando la vio bajar rodó los ojos y se levantó del sillón en el que había estado sentado durante veinte minutos.

\- ¿Por qué te produces tanto? No iremos a ver a el presidente, solo a tomar algo. Que con suerte solo será un helado de McDonald's.

\- ¿En algún momento dejas de quejarte por algo? - dijo ella mientras acomodaba su pequeña mochila en su espalda.

Lucy se preguntó por qué los hombres, en especial este, exageraban todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Suspiró, era algo que no lograría comprender ni, aunque se volviera transgénero.

 ** _(Narra Lucy)_**

Natsu salió primero, verificando que todo estuviera en orden, y yo lo seguí, ignorando completamente el sobre cuidado que él ejercía hacia a mí. Estaba demasiado emocionada y nerviosa en ese momento como para preocuparme por su sobreprotección.

\- Lucy, por el amor de Dios, ¿puedes escuchar lo que te diré ahora? - dijo justo cuando presionaba el último botón del elevador. Rodé los ojos, me sorprendía bastante lo exagerado que era aquel hombre.

\- Si mi amo, ilumíname con tus palabras – dije sarcástica.

\- Si digo que nos vamos, nos vamos ¿entiendes? Si te digo que NO te alejes ¿Tu que vas a hacer? - dijo Natsu, supongo que esperando una respuesta correcta.

\- Me alejaré posiblemente.

\- Llegas a desobedecer una orden y puedes olvidarte de salir de la casa. - dijo en ese tono burlón que odiaba desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

\- Claro que entiendo tus estúpidas reglas aburridas, no soy idiota.

Natsu -Bueno...

\- Cierra la boca- dije apretando los dientes. Si, era el hombre más exasperante que había conocido en mi maravillosa vida. Y vaya que había sido una emocionante vida.

Sonreí al salir del edificio y encontrarme con el hermoso día ante sus ojos. Recordé el por qué había elegido ese departamento en especial, por el simple hecho de tener un enorme parque a solo treinta metros de distancia. Comenzó a dirigirse al inmenso terreno verde y se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había ido al parque.

\- ¿A dónde vas? McDonald's es por allá- dijo Natsu señalando la dirección contraria a la que me dirigía.

\- No pienso comer en McDonald's, Natsu. Además, no me dejarás salir tan frecuentemente así que yo decidiré a donde ir – Seguí caminando hacia el parque sin despegar la vista del paisaje verde.

\- ¿Recuerdas que acordamos que harías todo lo que yo dijera? - Lo vi cruzar la calle y seguirme el paso.

-Nunca acordé eso- me adelanté dos pasos más y seguí admirando el urbano paisaje. Lo escuché suspirar frustrado y seguirme el paso. Había ganado.

Luego de pasar un rato por parque, fuimos hacia los distintos locales que se encontraban en la ciudad. Nunca pasé por alto las quejas y bufidos de Natsu cada vez que entraba a una tienda.

\- Podemos tomar el maldito café e irnos de una vez? - Lo miré sobre mi hombro y supongo que entendió que no me importaba lo que decía. Pasé por las distintas alacenas llenas de objetos y cosas extrañas. La verdad es que no tenía idea en donde había entrado, pero tampoco me importaba demasiado. Eran todas esculturas y objetos de arte que no había visto en mi vida. Las cosas que me he perdido.

Vi sobre mi hombro para ver en donde se encontraba Natsu, pero no lo vi, lo que me preocupó. Sabía que no teníamos que alejarnos demasiado uno del otro, por si algo sucedía.

Salí afuera y miré a mi alrededor, había demasiada gente como para poder distinguir a Natsu, aún con su cabello rosado. Pasé la mirada hacia la otra calle y noté una cara conocida.

\- Oh no ...

 ** _(Narración Normal)_**

Alguien tocó la puerta del otro lado de la oficina en donde Zeref se encontraba leyendo por décimo octava vez el archivo de Lucy.

Sting seguido de Rogue, entraron luego de unos segundos, parándose justo delante del escritorio.

\- ¿Les permití pasar? - Zeref no se molestó en levantar

\- Vieron a Lucy en el centro de la ciudad, fuera de una tienda de arte- Ni bien el jefe de la compañía escuchó eso, levantó la cabeza rápidamente y luego se levantó de su silla.

\- Que la atrapen, pero tengan precaución, Dragneel debe estar cerca de ahí además de que debe haber mucha gente alrededor. - Estaba emocionado, le temblaba la mano y una sonrisa deformé estaba asomándose por sus labios. Ver otra vez a Lucy lo emocionaba. Comenzó a reírse sin poder evitarlo, primero una pequeña risa que terminó por ser una carcajada.

 ** _(Narra Lucy)_**

Me da la vuelta y caminé en el sentido contrario a ese sujeto, intentando inútilmente encontrar a Natsu y a la vez buscando un lugar seguro para esconderme.

El hombre de Zeref me siguió a una cierta distancia, con disimulo, pero siguiéndome de todas formas.

Caminé entre la multitud de gente que no dejaba de amontonarse frente a mí, por lo que me era imposible correr, solo caminar ligeramente. Comencé a empujar a todos y a abrirme paso cuando vi que se encontraba aún más cerca que antes.

Vi, entre montones de personas, otro de los hombres de Zeref justo delante de mí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Salí del camino y me adentré hacia un callejón. Supe rápidamente el enorme error que había tomado cuando una camioneta negra paró justo en la salida del estrecho camino y dos hombres bajaron de él. Comencé a retroceder de espaldas para alejarme cuando sentí dos brazos rodearme. Uno alrededor de la boca y otra tomando mi cintura para comenzar a arrastrarme hacia la camioneta. Me revolví desesperadamente para intentar liberarme, pero claramente ese hombre era más fuerte que yo. Intenté gritar, pero su mano tapando mi boca amortiguaba mis gritos. Sentí la necesidad de llorar e inevitablemente comencé a temblar.

Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los brazos que me retenía me liberaron y debido al inmenso terror que en ese momento me devoraba, mis piernas no respondieron como deberían y terminé cayendo de rodillas. Vi hacia mi derecha y el hombre que antes se encontraba alrededor mío, ahora estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Levanté un poco la cabeza y vi a Natsu desenfundando el arma que el hombre en el suelo tenía guardada.

\- Natsu…

Los dos hombres que se encontraban frente nuestro corrieron hacia nosotros, pero Natsu rápidamente los detuvo disparándoles justo en medio de la cabeza. La sangre se esparció por todo el lugar.

Silencio.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6°:**_

 _ **(Narración normal)**_

Los dos cuerpos inertes cayeron produciendo un ruido seco cuando chocaron con el pavimento. La sangre manchó el blanco rostro de Lucy, pero esta no se inmutó de eso.

¿Lucy? - Natsu se arrodilló frente a ella y la observó disimulando su notoria preocupación – ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo miró. Todavía sentía el escalofrío bajar por su espalda y su corazón todavía no se había calmado. No era la primera vez que intentaban secuestrarla y fue de suerte que no lo hayan conseguido. Pero un pequeño rastro de culpa se había instalado dentro de ella.

 _Tal vez, si hubieras hecho algo…_

-Dónde estabas? - preguntó por fin Lucy- Cuando me dí la vuelta en la galería no te vi, por eso es por lo que salí.

Estaba detrás de ti. No eres la única a quien le gusta el arte. - contestó Natsu.

Por lo que dijiste antes de entrar no me parecía que eras del tipo de persona a quien le gustara el arte- dijo ella mientras que, con la ayuda de Natsu, se incorporaba.

Me pareció extraño que no le hayas incendiado el rostro a unos de esos hombres- Comenzaros a salir del callejón como si las dos personas muertas y la tercera persona inconsciente no estuvieran en ese estado.

¿Por qué haría eso?

Bueno no quiero ser desconfiado, pero no creía que en realidad tuvieras el poder de la piroquinesis- dijo Natsu mientras observaba a su alrededor, para ver si alguien los había visto, y salió del callejón, pero Lucy no se movió- ¿Qué haces Lucy? Vámonos

¿Crees que miento sobre todo esto? - preguntó ella, claramente enojada. Natsu se golpeó mentalmente en el rostro. Si, no tendría que haber dicho nada. Caminó hasta ella, adentrándose nuevamente al callejón.

No quise decir…

¿Crees que yo quiero que suceda todo esto? ¿Que me gusta ser perseguida todo el tiempo por un maníaco, loco por el poder …poder que según tu no tengo? - De alguna forma, mientras escuchaba como el tono de voz de la chica comenzaba a ascender, Natsu sintió más caliente su alrededor.

Lucy…- intentó tranquilizarla sabiendo que no iba a servir de mucho si ella quemaba algo.

No - Lucy negó con la cabeza, evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con él- Sabes, si no crees que nada de esto es real y que mi supuesto don es toda una farsa entonces puedes irte ya que no necesito que me proteja alguien que ni quiera confía en mi.

-Lucy…- dijo Natsu decepcionado consigo mismo. Ella levantó el rostro hacia él e intentó que sus ojos no dejaran caer las cascadas de agua que había estado acumulando por años.

\- yo no pedí esto Natsu…

Sin sorprenderle demasiado, el contenedor de basura que se encontraba a su lado comenzó a incendiarse. Primero dejando escapar un leve humo, para después bañarlo con una gama de diferentes tonos de rojo, naranja y amarillo.

Vio a Lucy abrir los ojos sorprendida, lo que le sorprendió a él. ¿Por qué se sorprendía?

No quiso preguntárselo, por lo que la tomó del brazo e intentando no ejercer mucha fuerza en él, la sacó del callejón y se fueron los dos intentando pasar desapercibidos e ignorando el hecho de que acababan de incendiar un contenedor de basura.

Bueno, Lucy lo hizo.

 _ **(…)**_

Pueden explicarme ¡¿Cómo demonios la dejaron escapar?!- grito Zeref a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a él. Golpeó su escritorio con fuerza y se frotó las sienes- Es una mocosa de dieciocho años que no debe de pesar más de cincuenta kilos y su maldito guardaespaldas que no es más que un militar, entonces explíquenme ¡¿Cómo escaparon?!

Rogue miró a su compañero, esperando que dijera algo, pero Sting no parecía enteresarle otra cosa que las lamparas colgadas del techo, por lo que volteó la cabeza hacia Zeref.

Bueno, creímos que sería lo suficientemente fácil como para que los novatos pudieran hacer el trabajo- dijo mientras veía como Zeref ,exasperado, volvía a masajearse las sienes- Fue nuestro error y no volverá a suceder.

¡Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder!. Ahora que esos idiotas fracasaron es seguro que Natsu Dragneel aumente su protección sobre ella y volveremos al principio.

Llama a tu infiltrante, dile que tiene que comenzar a actuar. ¡Hagan algo para que de alguna jodida forma u otra me traigan a Lucy aquí! – Los dos chicos no tardaron en obedecer y salir rápidamente de esa oficina. Solo Dios sabe que pasaría si terminaban por desobedecer su orden.

 _ **(…)**_

Natsu cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó a Lucy que no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino y quien en ese momento se mantenía parada justo en medio de la habitación.

-Lucy…no debí…no quise decir eso- Dijo Natsu sin saber muy bien como comenzar a disculparse.

Lucy ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza, mucho menos mirarlo, pero asintió lentamente aunque Natsu no consideró para nada que las cosas estaban bien.

Vio como ella se dirigía lentamente hacia las escaleras y subía tranquilamente los escalones sin levantar la cabeza en ningún momento hasta que desapareció por el radio de visión de Natsu, quien cuando ya no la vio más suspiró frustrado y alborotó su cabello rosado más de lo que ya estaba.

Bien, si antes la había cagado ahora definitivamente lo había arruinado todo. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Su estructurada mente le impide pensar que ese tipo de posibilidad, el que una chica pudiera manipular el fuego, fuera algo posible. No estaba en su ser, creer en ese tipo de cosas. Pero sabía perfectamente que no es la clase de cosas que se tienen que decir en una situación así.

Lo peor que podía hacer era atacar de esa forma a Lucy, aún si él creía todo lo contrario a ella.

Suspiró nuevamente y nuevamente se alborotó el cabello, decidido a subir los escalones y hablar con ella.

Cuando entró a la habitación, no logró verla a simple vista.

¿Lucy? – Vio moverse algo detrás de la cama del otro lado de la habitación y vio su cabello rubio resaltar entre todas las cosas.

Vete Natsu- Cuando habló su voz se encontraba totalmente quebrada y para empeorar se le había escapado de entre sus labios un sollozo. Natsu se sintió mucho más culpable de lo que ya se sentía al escucharla y Lucy se golpeó mentalmente al dejarse ser escuchada.

Natsu se acercó lentamente a ella y se sentó en el suelo a su lado. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo y tapaba su rostro entre sus rodillas. Cuando Lucy lo escuchó acercarse se corrió un poco de su lugar, pero no tanto.

Perdoname Lucy, en serio, no quería hacerte llorar, no era mi intención yo… nunca mido la sinceridad de mis palabras hasta que las saco de mi boca y veo las consecuencias, perdóname, lo siento.

Lucy no dijo nada. No había nada que decir, pensó Natsu, pero no se movió de su lugar en ningún momento.

¿Puedo…saber cuando es que conociste a Zeref?- Preguntó luego de unos segundos el militar. Lucy no respondió de inmediato, no quería revivir el pasado recordando todo. Había muchas cosas que había guardado dentro de su interior y se había obligado a sí misma a no dejar a nadie ver esa fase de ella

Pero tal vez desahogarse un poco no le vendría mal. Aunque tampoco ella sabía como es que toda su vida había cambiado tan de repente. Sus padres, sus verdaderos padres, nunca le contaron como es que obtuvo ese poder. Era algo hereditario, eso lo sabía porque había visto a su madre manejar el fuego algunas veces, al igual que su padre ; pero nunca le explicaron como es que sucedió y el por qué ellos conocían a Zeref.

Porque si, sabía perfectamente que sus padres y él se conocían. Habían estado de algún modo relacionados,hasta podría decir que eran amigos en el pasado. O algo parecido.

El caso es que Lucy no sabía como comenzar a explicar cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora. Natsu ni siquiera se movió de su sitio.

No recuerdo… Cómo es que obtuve esto- Comenzó sin saber muy bien si era lo correcto contarle eso a Natsu- Recuerdo que días después de mi cumpleaños, unas personas habían venido a la casa, entre ellos Zeref… yo estaba en mi cuarto y mamá había entrado diciendo que tenía que guardar silencio, que se estaba escondiendo de papá ... que teníamos que salir por la ventana para que no nos encontrara…- Su voz se quebró al final y muchas más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Natsu se acercó- Ella intentaba no preocuparme de nada y que pensara que todo era un juego pero...yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía- Miró hacia Natsu, que ya en ese momento se encontraba acariciando su espalda en un intento de consuelo- En ese entonces vivíamos lejos de la civilización, así que corrimos hacia el bosque y poco después escuchamos un disparo...mamá ahogó un gritó y evitó mirarme a la cara para que yo no pudiera verla llorar, pero sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Poco después escuchamos que nos perseguían y fue cuando ella me explicó de manera sutil lo que sucedía…- Lucy se quebró y ya las palabras no le salían de la boca,se atoraban en su garganta- … ¡Ellos la mataron frente a mi! - Gritó entonces, tapandose la cara con sus manos, y largó nuevamente a llorar. Natsu no lograba creer el nivel de dolor que ella soportaba. Le dolía verla así, no lo iba a negar, y nunca pensó que una chica como ella pudiera vivir tantas cosas malas y aún así estar de pie. Aunque,era claro para Natsu, que en algun momento toda esa angustia y dolor acumulada terminaría por derrumbarla. Y acababa de ver su derrumbe.

Natsu la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó, como nunca lo había hecho. Porque, había que ser claros, él no era la clase de persona que andaba abrazando a cada persona que vé mal. Pero en esa situación supo que para Lucy era el mejor consuelo en ese momento.

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Natsu y se sostuvo de su camisa,aferrándose fuertemente con sus manos.

Natsu acaricio su cabello para intentar calmarla, pero no parecía funcionar. Sollozaba cada vez más fuerte y se agarraba fuertemente de su camisa.

-Tranquila, ya pasó Lucy...está bien-La siguió sosteniendo mientras ella seguía desahogandose en él.

-Zeref...ellos se fueron y-y luego Makarov apareció- Dijo,un poco amortiguada su voz por apoyarse sobre Natsu, aunque él entendió muy bien.

-¿Makarov te encontró?

-Si...él fue como mi abuelo desde que puedo recordar. Me aceptó en su casa cuando no me quedó a nadie- Dijo Lucy cuando ya había parado de llorar y se había apartado del pecho de Natsu cuando se dío cuenta de la situación- He sido miembro de miles de familias y todas se me fueron sacadas...todo por este poder que nunca pedí…

Natsu la escuchó con atención. La verdad es que nunca imaginó que ella viviría la muerte tantas veces por la misma causa.

Tampoco creyó que Zeref movería cielo y tierra para apoderarse del poder que pertenecía a una chica de dieciocho años.

-Puedes estar tranquila-Dijo Natsu- No dejaré que te lleven-Lucy lo miró un poco sorprendida. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que él diría tal cosa?- Para algo me contrataron ¿no?

Lucy asintió,pero comenzó a sentir una especie de incomodidad con la poca distancia que había entre ellos dos. Antes de que permitiera que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas, se levantó y secó sus lágrimas.

-Gracias Natsu. Parece que no solo sirves para tus reglas de militares.

-Oye!


	7. Chapter 7

_-¿Cuando se supone que comenzarás a actuar? Zeref no esta muy contento que digamos y si no le traemos a Lucy pronto nos cortará la cabeza a todos._

 _-Cálmate por favor,ya me he infiltrado en su pequeña agencia clandestina, pero debes saber que la confianza aquí no se gana tan fácil_

 _-Pues busca la manera de hacerlo fácil._

 _-¿Cual es el plan exactamente? No puedo sacar a Lucy así de la nada del edificio, aún si la convenzo de hacerlo. Su lindo guardaespaldas la tiene muy bien vigilada y si ella sale, eventualmente el saldrá también._

 _-Yo me encargo de Dragneel, tu hazte cargo de sacar a Lucy. Y más te vale no echarlo a perder Lisanna, porque creeme que no dudaré ni un segundo en dispararte en la cabeza._

 _-Eres todo un encanto._

(...)

-Lucy! ¿Quien demonios es Levy?-Preguntó Natsu. Ella se asomó por el pequeño balcón que hay antes de bajar las escaleras. No se había esforzado mucho en su vestimenta, solo llevaba una musculosa sin mangas y un short azul de tela. ¿Zapatillas? Por favor. Se había recogido el cabello rubio en una desordenada coleta alta.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.

-Porque tengo más de cinco llamadas perdidas de ella y un mensaje que dice: "Llamame. El sexy chico de los pircings ha comenzado a hablarme" y después una cuantas cosas más que no me parece adecuado de decir en voz alta-Dijo él y vio como Lucy corría escaleras abajo y se lanzaba sobre él por el telefono. No era como que le hubiera dolido que Lucy cayera sobre él, la chica pesaba un cuarto de lo que pesaba él. Aunque sí no la vino venir- ¡Eres una bestia! ¿Cuanto te costaba pedir el celular y ya?

Ella lo ignoró y rápidamente,y sin moverse de su posición, tecleo el número y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-¿Y por qué esa chica tiene mi número de teléfono? -Preguntó Natsu. Lucy lo observó, ella se encontraba apoyada sobre su estómago, el cual estaba apoyado sobre el regazo de Natsu; y llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. Lo estaba callando- ¿Estás callándome?

-Levy?!- La chica soltó un gritó y Natsu se sobresaltó. Desde ahí no entendió ni una palabra de lo que ella hablaba, pero si escuchaba como su volúmen comenzaba aumentar. Sin darle mucho esfuerzo, la empujó de su regazo y se levantó.

-Natsu!

-¿Que querías que hiciera? Se me estaban durmiendo las piernas-Dijo él. Lucy levantó el brazo y revoleó lo primero que tenía a su alcanze, lo que desafortunadamente era una simple almohada pero que le dío justo en la cara.

-Disculpa, el enorme simio rosa que tengo de guardaespaldas me tiró del sillón...yo no diría lindo-escuchó Natsu lo último y rodó los ojos. Adolescentes.

Había pasado más de un cuarto de hora y Lucy seguía con el celular de Natsu, se había posicionado en lo que parecía una posición cómoda y no parecía tener intenciones de cortar la llamada.

Por parte de Natsu, ya no soportaba escucharla hablar. Había escuchado cada cosa de labios de la rubia, cosas bastante inapropiadas para una chica de su edad. O al menos eso creía él.

Cuando la conversación comenzó a ser sobre él, Natsu rápidamente se acercó a ella y de un movimiento le sacó el celular que sostenía entre sus dedos. Cortó la llamada.

-Oye! Estaba a la mitad de una conversación-Reclamó ella.

-Si, sobre mi. Usa tu celular para las llamadas de una hora y pico, no el mío.

-Yo no tengo celular. Makarov creyó que sería fácil de rastrear por lo que no me ha dado un celular.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor Lucy-Dijo él.

-Usaré tu celular cada vez que haga una llamada y creeme cuando te digo que terminaré por gastar todo tu maldito crédito- Dijo ella. Natsu entendió a que iba todo eso y suspiró. Adolescentes.

-Bien,compraremos un celular.

-Genial,vamos- Lucy se dío la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta,pero antes de poder llegar a abrirla la enorme mano de natsu la bloqueó.

-Tu no saldrás Lucy. No ha pasado más de dos días desde que intentaron secuestrarte y sinceramente no tengo ganas de correr el riesgo otra vez. Compro el maldito celular y vuelvo-dijo él. Lucy rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

-Maldito paranoico-Ella se acostó en el sillón y encendió el televisor,mientras que Natsu daba un último vistazo y cerraba la puerta para irse.

Lucy suspiró. Estaba aburrida. Algo común en su vida, no había mucha emoción que experimentar.

Chasqueó los dedos y una llama apareció. Comenzó a jugar con ella, haciendo figuras y manipulandola como quería.

-Y pensar que este maravilloso don trae todo lo contrario-Habló sola- Muerte y destrucción.

De pronto, sus recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla.

Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de su labios y la pequeña llama de repente se intensificó y se volvió más grande.

Lucy rápidamente la extinguió asustada.

Tenía que controlarse,sabía perfectamente que sus emociones afectaba para mal su habilidad.

Se limpió las lágrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos antes de caer y centró otra vez su atencion a la televisión.

" _...Los tres cuerpos encontrados hace un día en un callejón del centro de la ciudad, fueron llevados a la morgue para su autopsia. No se sabe con exactitud que..."_ .Las noticias mostraron el callejón donde casi secuestran a Lucy y ella sintió pánico sumergir dentro suyo.

Rápidamente tomó el teléfono de linea y tecleó los números del celular de Makarov.

 _-Hola?_

-Makarov...

 _-Lucy ¿Que ha pasado?_

-Supongo que viste las noticias.

- _¿Los tres cuerpos encontrados? ¿Estuvieron relacionados?_

-Si...salimos a pasear y me aparté de Natsu. Reconocí a uno de los guardias de Zeref e intentaron llevarme y...

 _-Entiendo por donde va la cosa. Intentaré hacer algo, tranquila. De todas maneras Lucy, sabes que es un riesgo salir. Los hombres de Zeref estan por todas partes._

-Lo sé, lo sé bien pero es que...me aburre estar encerrada aquí sin hacer nada. La única compañía que tengo es Natsu y sinceramente el no parece la clase de chico que le guste hablar de su vida.

 _-Lucy, sé que es difícil vivir así, de esta forma...pero no quiero...que te ocurra nada._

-Lo sé Makarov.

 _-Puedo hacer que alguno de los chicos vaya a visitarte ¿Que te parece?_

-Bien...adios Makarov.

 _-Adios Lucy, cuídate por favor._

La llamada se cortó y justo después alguien tocó la puerta. Natsu no podía ser, el tenía una copia de la llave.

En puntitas de pie para no ser escuchada, fue hacia la puerta y miró por el mirador.

-Lucy! ¿Estas ahí? - Dijo la peliblanca que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Que demonios hacía Lisanna ahí?

Abrió la puerta al ver que no había peligro pero no pudo evitar sentirse confundida por la presencia de aquella chica. Lisanna y ella nunca se habían dirigido la palabra, hasta podría decir que de vez en cuando la peliblanca la miraba mal y que ella ahora se encontrara frente a su departamento le sorprendía demasiado.

-Hola?¿Que haces aquí? - Preguntó ella.

-Oh, Makarov preguntó si alguien podía hacerte compañía y yo me ofrecí - Dijo Lisanna. Lucy miró hacia el teléfono de linea. ¿Como era posible que llegara tan rápido la compañía? No lo entendía, pero tal vez era mejor no preguntar. Sin embargo,Lucy no lograba comprender por qué Lisanna se habían ofrecido a visitarla. Ellas ni siquiera eran amigas cercanas y sinceramente tampoco creía que a ella le cayera bien.

-¿En serio?

-Así es. Ven, vamos por un trago ¿Que te parece?

-Ah eh, no creo que sea buena idea. Los hombres de Zeref estan afuera y...

-Oh vamos Lucy, no pasará nada, por algo soy parte de la pequeña organización de Makarov ¿No crees?- Lucy vaciló. No tendría que salir, Natsu volvería pronto y si se enteraba de que ella se habían ido seguramente la mataría antes de que lo hiciera Zeref. Pero por otro lado, estaba igual de protegida si se trataba de un miembro de Makarov, aunque ella no confiara mucho en Lisanna.

-Bueno,si solo es un trago y nada más...-Sintió un tirón en su brazo por parte de Lisanna y cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia el ascensor. La verdad, Lucy no tenía idea de que hacer, tampoco es que tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella.

El ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Natsu con una bolsa en su mano derecha y una caja de donas en la otra. Su expresión cambio tanto como la de Lucy cuando abrió la puerta.

-Creí haberte dicho que no podías salir-Dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy.

-Soy Lisanna-Intervino la peliblanca- Makarov quería que le hicieramos compañía Lucy y...aquí estoy .

-Grandioso, pero yo no dejaré que Lucy salga-Dijo Natsu saliendo del ascensor.

\- Bueno, puedes acompañarnos si quieres- exclamó Lisanna mientras se acercaba lentamente. Lucy reconoció su tono de voz seductora y rodó los ojos. Eso era lo que le molestaba de ella, que no había un día en la que no estuviera coqueteando con alguien. Bueno, eso y muchas cosas más.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Lucy, adentro-Ordenó él y Lucy le agradeció internamente.

-Bien, nos vemos otro día Lucy-Lisanna miró hacia la rubia y fingió una amable sonrisa. Luego miró hacia Natsu- Adios Natsu.

Lisanna se subió al ascensor y desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-¿Que parte de "No salgas" no entendiste?

-¡Que bien! Trajiste donas, me muero de hambre- Desvío la conversación Lucy. Agarró la caja de donas y entró al departamento.

-Lucy! No me cambies la conversación, ya te dije como eran mis reglas, acabas de romper una y estoy seguro de que no conté el rompimiento de alguna más hace unos días.

-Oh vamod n-dsu!-Dijo Lucy mientras que comía una de las donas. Tragó- No puedes adiestrarme como si fuera un maldito simio en un circo. Estoy grande para que me digas que es lo que tengo que hacer,como debo hacerlo y con quien debo estar.

-¿Estas segura? Porque por ahora me has demostrado todo lo contrario. Primero me convences de salir, te alejas y casi te llevan y ahora estabas a punto de salir otra vez, con alguien que te juro por dios que no he visto en mi puta vida. Intentas demostrarme que ya tienes suficiente edad para tomar decisiones, pero no lo parece.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el sermón de Natsu. Estaba enojada. Enojada por no decidir por sí misma,enojada por tener que pasar por esa situación...enojada por haber nacido como nació.

Dejó la dona en la caja,se dío la vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Lucy...no quise decir...

-¿Y tu qué, Natsu? Estás todo el tiempo diciendo lo que te plazca y cuando terminas de tirar toda esa mierda te arrepientes. Si quieres decir las cosas como son, bien hazlo. Pero luego no vengas con que te arrepientes, porque no te creo.

Y luego de decir todo eso Lucy corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el cuarto. Se sentía bien decir todo eso.

 _ **Holaaaa**_

 _ **tardé un poco más y lo siento, semanas ocupadas.**_

 _ **Feliz primavera a todos por cierto.**_

 **Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gus** _ **te. Por favor dejen sus reviews que me encantaría leerlos.**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima actualización!**_

 _ **bye!**_


	8. Chapter 8

(Narración Normal)

Lucy cerró la puerta de un portazo y Natsu soltó un bufido de frustración.

Se revolvió el cabello rosado y pasó sus manos por su rostro.

Y nuevamente la había cagado, señoras y señores.

No es como que no hubiera escuchado esas misma palabras pronunciadas por Lucy,por otra (más) personas.

Pero su lengua era más autónomo que él mismo y no lograba medir los daños que provocaba hasta que paraba.

Natsu maldijo, tanto a él como a su lengua con vida propia.

Miró la caja de donas y se dispuso a ahogar sus penas con ellas.

Se sentó en el sillón, con las donas a su lado, y encendió el televisor.

Se preguntó el por qué de la llegada de esa peliblanca. Aunque la había visto varias veces en la agencia, no parecía muy interesada en eso y no le daba mucha importancia a el propósito de ese lugar, proteger a Lucy.

Natsu tomó el teléfono fijo y tecleó el número que le había dado Makarov si había problemas.

-hola?

-Makarov, soy Natsu.

-Natsu? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien Lucy?

-Si ella está bien, solo esta refunfuñona otra vez.

-Entonces ¿Por qué llamas? No me digas que ya no quier-

-No,no voy a abandonar a Lucy, solo quiero saber por qué mandaste a uno de los tuyos a la casa sin que yo me entere de nada

-No se de que hablas, yo no mandé a nadie.

-Pues Lisanna vino a ver a Lucy cuando yo no estaba y estoy seguro de que pretendía sacarla de la casa.

-Lisanna? Espera un momento, ¿Dices que Lisanna se presentó a la casa?

-Si y la detuve antes de que entraran al ascensor. ¿La enviaste tu?

-No,yo no mandé a nadie y aunque fuera así no hubiera mandado a Lisanna. Investigaré un poco, pero Natsu ten cuidado,no te confíes de ella. Mantén bien vigilada a Lucy.

-Bien...¿Algún consejo de como voy a hacer para que Lucy me perdone?-Preguntó él, casi como si estuviera jugando. Aunque algo de sinceridad había. En el otro lado de la linea, Makarov rió.

-Déjala un rato sola, prepara algo de comida y ya verás como baja

-Bien. Makarov criaste a una chica muy enojona, te culpo a ti por su actitud infantil.

-No me culpes a mi, es culpa de mi nieto, él es igual.

-Entonces me niego a que entre a la casa.

-Tu te niegas, pero dudo que Lucy no lo deje pasar. Además,estoy seguro de que tu y él serían buenos amigos

-Aja si bueno,que nos visite cuando quiera haber si nos agradamos mutuamente.

-Bien,averiguaré lo de Lisanna y te avisaré en cuanto sepa algo.

-Bien, hablamos luego Makarov.

Natsu cortó la llamada y decidió hacerle caso a Makarov y dejarla sola por un tiempo a Lucy.

Decidió hacerse algo de comer y dejar algo a ella para cuando bajara. Si es que lo hacía.

No sabía cocinar muy bien,no como si en el ejército te enseñaran a cocinar, solo sabía hacer algunas cosas contadas con los dedos de una sola mano. Una de ellas eran los fideos,así que cuando los encontró en una alacena detras de todo lo demás, comenzó a prepararlos.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de la habitación de arriba e ilusionado a que Lucy apareciera por el balcón de las escaleras se dió la vuelta hacia allí, pero solo vió la sombra del cuerpo de ella pasar y cruzar el pasillo hasta el baño.

Soltó un bufido y siguió pendiente de los fideos. Cuando estos estuvieron listos,los sacó y los puso en dos platos. Se le ocurrió dejar el plato de comida en el cuarto, así si no quería bajar por lo menos comería algo.

Justo cuando agarró el plato para subir, la luz de toda la casa se cortó y todo quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

-Genial lo qu-Natsu escuchó un grito provenir de arriba,que lo interrumpió, que lo aterró- ¡¿Lucy?!-Subió escaleras arriba como pudo y tanteó con las manos las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta que creía era el baño- ¿Lucy? ¿Que sucede?¿ Te encuentras bien?-La escuchó golpear la puerta como si le pidiera abrirla, lo que lo asustó más.

-¡NATSU,POR FAVOR SÁCAME!

(Narra Lucy)

flashback

-Bien Lucy- Zeref apoyó la vela en el centro de la mesa y me observó. Sonrió con falsedad- Escucha, quiero que intentes encender la vela.

Yo no respondí, seguí mirando mis manos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo, y es que la realidad era que no quería ver los oscuros y aterradores ojos de ese hombre. Recordé lo que dijo Makarov Si llegan a atraparteLucy no debes enseñarles nada ¿Entiendes? , y no lo hice, no encendí la vela, no recalenté la habitación como me pidieron hacer, no hice nada. Claro que todo eso trajo consecuencias consigo; no comer por varios días, encerrarme en aislamiento o como ellos le decían hacer iniciativas eléctricas, una manera decorada de electrocución

-¿Sabes? Me enteré de que te asusta la oscuridad-dijo de repente Zeref, ya no con una sonrisa, mostrando su verdadero rostro, que definitivamente no era mejor que su otra cara. Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y pude leer bien sus intenciones cuando él sonrió maliciosamente. Hizo una señal a los dos guardias que se encontraban a cada lado de mi y estos rápidamente tomaron fuertemente mis brazos y me levantaron del asiento, manteniéndome flotando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Esperen! Sueltenme!Me están lastimando!-Grité mientras me removía sin éxito.

Zeref mantuvo su sonrisa y se dío la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia afuera y los dos hombres le siguieron, llevándome a rastras.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo,mientras mis súplicas se volvían más insistentes y los intentos por soltarme también.

Sabía a donde me llevaban, ya había estado ahí una vez y no lo había pasado nada bien. Ahí dentro,rodeada de una total oscuridad, sentía la presencia de alguien más, alguien que me respiraba en el oído, pero a quien no podía ver.

Doblaron y continuaron hasta la puerta del fondo.

-No quiero!No quiero entrar ahí!

Zeref se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y se giró.

-Enciende la maldita vela y no tendrás que entrar ahí cariño-Dijo, nuevamente con un tono falso de dulzura. Yo lo miré, luego miré la vela y volví a mirarlo.

-No quiero hacerlo

-Como quieras-Dijo,antes de hacer un movimiento con la cabeza hacia los guardias. Estos obedecieron y cuando la puerta se abrió,soltaron el agarre en mis brazos , tirandola dentro de la pequeña habitación oscura y vacía, sin ningún mueble ni objeto dentro- Sino vas a cooperar, te dejaré aquí hasta que lo hagas.

-Espera!-La puerta se cerró justo delante de mi y la pequeña habitación se sumió en oscuridad. Grité y golpee la puerta con los puños,pero no logré hacerle ningún daño.

Fin del flashback

-TIENES QUE SACARME, POR FAVOR!-Grité mientras seguía aporreando la puerta sin conseguir nada.

-Lucy,maldición,¿Estas herida?- Preguntó él, pero no podía responderle. Él aire comenzaba a irse, lo que hacía que respirara por la boca sin poder hacerlo bien. Me sentía temblar y sentí mis mejillas mojarse- Lucy, ¿Sufres de ataques de pánico?- No respondí, no podía, las piernas no me respondían y habcía caído de rodillas al suelo, pero aún intentaba tirar la puerta con mis golpes- Bien, Lucy necesito que me escuches, respira. inhala y exhala, haz eso varias veces lentamente- Intenté hacer lo que me pedía,pero me era imposible, gruesas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y estaba segura de que mis sollozos se escuchaban desde el otro lado.

-N-no pu-edo...no pued-o...

-Lucy, abré la puerta, no puedo ayudarte si estamos así.

-N-no puedo, n-no se a-abre,n-no logro abr-irla...

-De acuerdo,tranquila,solo...aléjate de la puerta Lucy, hacia atrá a tirarla, así que aléjate- Me arrastré hacia la otra punta, apoyándome en la bañadera, no sabía en realidad, todo estaba demasiado oscuro que ni siquiera podía ver mis manos. Escuché a Natsu retroceder unos pasos,un ruido sordo y como la puerta se abrió. Todavía no lograba ver nada, más que la sombra oscura en el umbral, lo que tampoco me brindaba mucha confianza.

Cerré mis ojos y escondía mi cabeza con mis brazos. Sentí a alguien agarrarme de los brazos con gentileza y supe de inmediato quien era,por lo que rapidamente me aferré a él.

-Bien,Respira Lucy,respira-sentí como el pecho de Natsu subía y bajaba exageradamente y supe que lo hacía para que yo lo copiara. Así que lo hice, lentamente sentí como mis pulmones se llenaban de aire. Pero el miedo seguía estando y no se iría hasta que las luces se encendieran. Sentí los brazos de Natsu envolverme con más seguridad cuando mi cuerpo todavía no dejaba de temblar- Shh...ya acabó,todo va a estar bien ¿Si? Solo...no llores más

 _ **Holaaaa, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que no llegaba la inspiración. Espero que les guste este capítulo y si es así les agradecería sus reviews.**_

 _ **Esperen pacientes el proximo capítulo!**_

 _ **bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

(Narra Natsu)

La verdad es que no tenía idea de que Lucy sufriera ataques de pánico. Y tampoco que le aterrara tanto la oscuridad.

Ella todavía no dejaba de temblar ni de llorar y yo en ningún momento la aparté. Dejé que se descargara en mi hombro hasta que se calmase.

-Lucy ¿Desde cuando tienes estos...ataques? -Pregunté, luego de notar que no lloraba más, aunque todavía la sentía sollozar. Además de que no se había separado ni un milimetro. Sin embargo no me desagradaba, al contrario, abrazar a Lucy me hacía sentir...¿Reconfortable?  
No lo sé, no entendía bien que sucedía y qué pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento.

Sentí a Lucy separarse un poco, pero todavía estábamos lo suficientemente cerca que hasta si me movía ligeramente sería capaz de tocarla. Ella ocultaba su rostro entre sus largos cabellos rubios,por lo que no podía verla.

-D-desde que era pequeña...Zeref me encerraba en una especie de armario si no hacía lo que él decía. Era oscuro y muy chico-Sentí mi sangre hervir. Sabía que Zeref era una persona "malvada" pero nunca me imaginé que se regocijara de ver el sufrimiento de una niña pequeña- Fue hace mucho pero...no puedo evitar recordarlo cada vez que apago las luces. Me hace sentir...débil, vulnerable-Lucy se abrazó a ella misma y logré notar lo mojado de sus mejillas. Volví a estrecharla entre mis brazos, acercandola a mi.

-No es tu culpa y tu deberías saberlo perfectamente. Todo ya pasó, así que tranquila ¿si?-Lucy asintió- A propósito,Lucy, lamento haberte dicho todo eso, sinceramente no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero tienes que entender que mi trabajo es protegerte y tienes a toda una organización buscándote.

-Yo...entiendo,pero es difícil no querer salir cuando has pasado toda una vida encerrada-Lucy se apartó, pero ya no parecía enojada, al contrario,sonreía.

-Comprendo. Bueno, a decir verdad no lo hago,pero intento hacerlo-La escuché reír y cuando miré su rostro su sonrisa se había ensanchado mucho más. Y eso me hizo sonreír a mi.  
Luego de unos minutos, las luces habían vuelto a encenderse y Lucy ya no parecía tener tanto miedo como antes. Nos levantamos y decidimos comenzar a comer.

-Tu vas a arreglar eso ¿no es asi?-Dijo ella señalando la puerta del baño que estaba tirada con las bisagras destruidas.

-Ah no, lo haremos juntos. No me dejarás todo el trabajo a mi.

-Tu pateaste la puerta.

-Para rescatarte a ti Lucy-Ella me miró achicando sus ojos y frunciendo ligeramente la nariz, lo que le daba una pizca de ternura y lo que me hizo reír.

-Bien, lo haremos juntos. Pero primero me gustaría comer.

-Los fideos que preparé ya deben de estar fríos.

-¿Preparaste fideos?-Preguntó sonando incredula.

-Eh si...

-¿Sabes cocinar? Wow, que gran novedad ¿No incendiaste nada?

-Oye!- Ella volvió a reír y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el plato de fideos fríos. Los observó, agarró un tenedor, los pinchó con él y curiosamente levantó todos los fideos que se encontraban pegados unos con otros. Me observó con una expresión divertida y yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Quieres que pida unas pizzas o prefieres comer esto?-Preguntó y yo gruñi por lo bajo, lo que la hizo volver a reír. Al parecer, su humor hace veinte minutos había desaparecido y ahora parecía facinarle burlarse de mi.  
Apoyó nuevamente el plato con los fideos pegados en la mesa y corrió hacia el teléfono.

Cuando colgó, encendió el televisor y se quedó mirando mientras esperaba la llegada de la comida. Yo me encargué de agarrar los dos platos y tirar su contenido al cesto de basura.

-Que desperdicio de comida...oye Lucy, la próxima vez que discutamos, ¿que te parece si en vez de encerrarte en el baño te encierras en la cocina? Así por lo menos tu te encargas de la comida y no desperdiciamos medio paquete de fideo ¿No lo crees?- No recibí respuesta- Oye Lucy ¿Me escuchaste?-Caminé hacia la sala para ver porque no respondía y la ví hecha un ovillo en un costado del sillón durmiendo placidamente- Te dormiste,genial, entonces me comeré la pizza yo solo-No se inmuto. Parece ser que quedarse atrapado en un baño es motivo suficiente para quedarse dormida. Suspiré,tomé la manta que estaba a un lado y la tapé.

Iba a ir nuevamente a la cocina para tomar una cerveza pero el teléfono no me lo permitió.

-Hola?

 _-¡Natsu, tienen que salir de esa casa ya!_

-¿Makarov? ¿Que sucede?

- _¡Zeref ya la encontró!¡Todo su escuadrón está yendo para allá!_

-Oh demonios- Corrí hacia arriba, aún con el teléfono en mi oreja, tomé dos bolsos y guarde todo lo necesario para el viaje- ¿Como es eso posible? Estábamos bien escondidos, a menos que alguien nos hubiera seguido cuando regresábamos -Tomé la ropa de Lucy y metí todo lo que pude, también todo el dinero en efectivo que había,tarjetas de crédito que por suerte no estaban a nombres de nosotros,tomé el cuadro de la familia de Lucy y también lo metí dentro del bolso. Cuando creí que ya no se necesitaba nada más ,bajé.

 _-Lisanna fue quien los delató. Descubrimos que ha estado infiltrando toda nuestra información ha Zeref._

-Maldita sea ¿Y ahora a donde vamos Makarov?- Puse los dos bolsos en mis hombros y fui hasta Lucy. La cargué en mis brazos, procurando no despertarla y que la manta todavía la cubrase, y miré a mi alrededor esperando la respuesta de Makarov.

- _Salgan de la ciudad, ya no es segura, tienen todo vigilado. Vé por la ruta 5, yo te llamaré para darte la dirección de el próximo refugio._

-Entendido

- _Cuídala mucho,Natsu._

-Eso haré.

(...)

Salí del departamento con una Lucy dormida en mis tenía idea de que decirle cuando despertara,pero algo se me iba a ocurrir. Subí al ascensor y maniobrando para que no se me cayera de los brazos, toqué el botón que bajaba hasta el estacionamiento.  
Busqué mi auto entre todo los demás y lo encontré a unos metros de nosotros. Un jeep negro.  
Con cuidado, subí a Lucy a los asientos traseros y la acosté,acomodando mejor la manta sobre ella- mientras dejaba los bolsos en el suelo del vehículo. Me subí y arranqué saliendo del edificio.  
Justo cuando doble en una de las esquinas,pude divisar a dos camionetas negras, estacionando fuera de nuestro edificio. Si hubiera salido solo dos minutos más tarde, probablemente estaríamos rodeados.  
Tomé el camino hacia la autopista,por suerte no había muchos vehículos circulando por las calles,sería un verdadero problema sino.

Escuché un gruñido de parte de Lucy y segundos después vi como se movía ligeramente y abría de a poco sus ojos.

-¿Natsu?-Miró a su alrededor y pude notar desde el espejo retrovisor su cara de desconcierto- ¿Que sucedió? ¿A donde vamos? ¿Cuanto tiempo me dormí?

-Solo treinta minutos. Makarov llamó, dijo que Zeref te había encontrado y que se dirigía hacia nuestro edificio. Teníamos que irnos de inmediato.

-¿Como nos encontró?

-Lisanna era una de sus infiltrantes.

-Pero...mis cosas todavía están allí, el cuadro...

-Ya lo agarré al igual que algunos libros y la gran mayoría de tu ropa. No podíamos llevarnos todo Lucy, no teníamos tiempo- Vi como se acercaba a la parte delantera y pasaba su cuerpo por el hueco hasta sentarse en el asiento junto al mío.

-¿Y la pizza?-Preguntó ella y no pude evitar reírme.

-¿Estamos escapando y tu piensas en comida? Quien te entiende Lucy.

-Discúlpame por tener hambre-Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la ventana.

-Cuando no estemos en peligro, me detendré a comprar algo. Espera a que nos alejemos un poco-La escuché suspirar cansada y se quedó mirando la ciudad por la ventana.

 _ **holaaa**_

 _ **Lamento Mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la falta de inspiración se combinó con la falta de tiempo para escribir. Pero acá les traigo el capítulo 9°. Dejen sus reviews si les gustó, por favor.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad, por cierto, y que tengan un lindo comienzo de año!**_

 _ **bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10

(Narracion Normal)

Zeref gritó exasperado y furioso tiró la lámpara de una de las mesas,haciéndose añicos.

-¡¿Como es que huyeron antes de que llegaran?! ¡¿No habían cerrado todas las salidas?! ¿¡Vigilado todo el perímetro?!-Gritó él a sus subordinados- ¡Ahora Lucy se nos escapó otra vez y todo porque no hacen bien su maldito trabajo!

Volvió a barrer la mesa con su brazo,tirando todas las cosas que se encontraban apoyadas allí.

-Busquen en las cámaras de tránsito, en los bancos, vean si hicieron alguna transición, en los medios, no me importa ¡pero quiero que la encuentren ya!-Gritó nuevamente exasperado y se volteó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dos de sus hombres apuntaron sus armas y abrieron lentamente la puerta.

-Entrega para el departamento 5°C- Dijo el joven frente a ellos, que al ver como lo apuntaban comenzó a ponerse nervioso- Saben creo que me equivoqué de departamento- Intentó justificarse,pero bastó una señal de parte de Zeref para que una de las armas le apuntara justo en la cabeza y disparara.

(Narra Natsu)

Una hora más tarde, el paisaje había cambiado totalmente. Ahora,en vez de grandes edificios,luces y contaminación sonora de los autos, no había más que un extenso campo, con algunos animales de vez en cuando.

Lucy se había dormido en medio del trayecto, lo que significaba para mi unas benditas horas de tranquilidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba,este trabajo no era tan malo. Era divertido pasar tiempo con Lucy, discutíamos gran parte de ese tiempo, pero no podía decir que era aburrido estar con ella.

No faltaba mucho para llegar a la dirección que Makarov me dijo y le había prometido a Lucy que pararíamos por algo de comer. Pero dejarla sola en el auto mientras ella estaba dormida era un descuido que yo no iba a realizar.

Así que con tacto,desperté a Lucy. Toqué dos veces la bocina del auto y grité:

-¡Arriba Lucy!- Ella se sobresaltó y movió los ojos buscando el posible peligro para que yo gritara de esa forma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no pasaba nada me miró con recelo y enojo,antes de lanzarme un manotazo, mientras yo me partía de la risa.

-¡Eres un imbécil Natsu!-Gritó sin dejar de golpearme el brazo.

-Esta bien, esta bien ya entendí. ¿Me dejas conducir por favor?

-Eres tu quien me despierta como si tuvieras un megáfono en la boca-Lucy se incorporó bien en el asiento y se restregó los ojos bostezando- ¿Para que me despertaste?

-Dijiste que quería comer algo ¿No?

-¿Y no podias bajar tu del auto,comprar y volver a subir sin tener que despertarme?-Preguntó.

-No voy a correr el riesgo de dejarte en el auto sola, cualquiera podría fácilmente subirse al vehículo y llevarte. Así que si, no hubo otra cosa más que hacer que despertarte. Lo siento-Dije, sin sentirlo demasiado. Ella bufó molesta.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a una zona de descanso,donde además de un puesto para cargar combustible,había una pequeña tienda de comida.

Saqué un par de billetes del bolsillo y se los entregué.

-Vé a comprar comida,que no sea todo chatarra. Yo cargaré combustible mientras tanto-Lucy bajó del auto rápidamente y corrió hasta la tienda.

Negué con la cabeza pero no pude evitar sonreír. Parecía una niña.

Me bajé del auto y tomé la manguera para comenzar a cargar gasolina.

Dos camionetas negras pasaron frente a mi y se detuvieron uno a cada lado del camino, dejándome sin salida.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la tienda,Lucy se encontraba en la caja a punto de pagar. Al mismo tiempo,viendo por el rabillo del ojo, varios hombres comenzaron a bajar de los dos autos.

Me tiré hacia los asientos traseros de mi vehículo y tomé las armas. Comencé a disparar.

(Narra Lucy)

De repente,un ruido ensordecedor me sobresaltó y cuando giré mi cabeza hacia las ventanas de afuera,ví a Natsu disparando contra una camioneta negra,donde varios uniformados también le disparaban.

-Maldición!-La puerta de la tienda se abrió y tres hombres,seguramente con la misma intención que los de afuera, entraron.

Rápidamente me oculté de bajo de una de las alacenas.

¿Como nos habían encontrado tan rápido?¿Nos habían rastreado? No lograba entender nada,mi cabeza iba a mil por hora y no lograba procesar bien lo que sucedía.

-¿Disculpen?¿Buscan algo?-Escuché la voz del señor de la tienda y segundos después el ruido de dos disparos. Me sobresalté de repente y tuve que tapar mi boca para no soltar un grito.

Bien,no podía quedarme allí o me encontrarían con facilidad. Miré hacia mi costado y ví un corto pasillo que daba hacia solo una puerta,que seguramente era un baño. Sin pensarlo mucho,comencé a correr hacia la puerta.

-Oye!-Escuché que los hombres me llamaban pero por nada en el mundo dejaría de correr. Noté como ellos comenzaban a aproximarse a donde estaba y me obligue a correr más rápido. Empujé la puerta y la cerré detras de mi. Tocando el pomo de la puerta intenté calentarla lo suficiente como para que se fundiera y que no lograran entrar. Al menos el tiemp suficiente como para escapar.

No tardaron en llegar los golpes en la puerta y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la rompieran. Giré sobre mis talones y busqué con la mirada la ventana. La ví justo arriba de todo,junto al lavabo, así que con rapidez,me subí al marmol húmedo, procurando no resbalarme y golpearme la cabeza, y comencé a pasar mi cuerpo por la pequeña ventana.

Justo cuando estaba por pasar mi cadera,sentí dos manos que me tomaron de las piernas y me jalaron hacia adentro.

-No!-Caí sobre el suelo del baño. Las manos no tardaron en apresarme de nuevo y comenzar a arrastrarme hacia la salida-¡Sueltenme,malditos gorilas!-Intenté agarrarme de algo,pero sentí como otro de los hombres tomaba mis brazos y mientras el otro tenía mis pies,me llevaban sin que yo pudiera hacer muchos movimientos.

Salimos a afuera y mi esfuerzo por soltarme se volvió un poco más desesperado.

-Natsu!-Grité, aunque no sabía donde estaba,no lograba verlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en mis ojos cuando ya estábamos a punto de llegar al auto y la idea de provocar fuego cruzó mi mente. Pero corría el enorme riesgo de provocar una explosión al estar tan cerca de gasolina. Riesgo que no tomaría si Natsu estaba cerca.

Escuché disparos y cómo segundos después la presión en mis brazos y piernas desaparecía y caía al suelo.

-Lucy!-Escuché la voz de Natsu y lo ví a unos cuantos metros de distancia,apuntando hacia donde segundos estaban los dos hombres. Me levanté con rapidez y corrí hasta él- Hay que irnos,¡Vamonos!- Corrimos hasta el auto y nos subimos. Mientras arrancaba,ví como todavia había varios de ellos con intenciones de atacarnos, así que asomandome por la ventana,formé fuego en mis manos y lo arrojé hacia donde se encontraba la gasolina. El auto comenzó a alejarse con rapidez cuando el ruido ensordecedor de la explosión sonó.

Miré hacia Natsu y el corazón se me paró, al mismo tiempo que solté un pequeño jadeo de impresión,mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca.

-Natsu...te hirieron


	11. Chapter 11

(Narra Lucy)

Una gran mancha roja rodeaba el orificio que había perforado el brazo derecho de Natsu. Llevé mis manos ahí,sin poder evitar el temblor de ellas y solté un jadeo.

-No es nada,cuando lleguemos a la casa...

-¡¿Te dispararon y tu estás tan despreocupado?!-Solté enojada. Se notaba desde donde estaba como intentaba esconder el dolor que le producía la bala en su brazo.

-Lucy,es solo otra herida de las bien,he estado peor.

-Es increíble lo poco que te importa que te estés desangrando.

-Eres una exagerada-Dijo con una media sonrisa,mientras yo buscaba algo para usarlo como un torniquete,para detener la hemorragia. Logré encontrar un pañuelo,que no sabía que tenía, e hice el amago de ponérselo en el brazo,pero Natsu se apartó-Lucy,maldición,estoy bien.

-No te comportes como un niño,debo parar la hemorragia,no te quejes-Dije-Puede que hayas sufrido muchas heridas,pero esta se volverá de importancia si no se trata.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo jodida que te pones a veces?-Preguntó retoricamente y yo en respuesta sonreí. Me acerqué nuevamente a él y pasé alrededor de su brazo el pañuelo para luego hacer un nudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la sangre dejara de salir. Sentí la tensión de repente en Natsu cuando aprete y cómo se giró con cara de dolor hacia mi- ¡Auch! ¿Podrías ser un poco más delicada?

-Eres un exagerado-Dije imitando su tono de voz,el mismo que uso hace unos minutos conmigo.

-Te doy un consejo Lucy,nunca trabajes como enfermera,porque si así tratas a tus pacientes no creo que dures más de dos horas en ese trabajo-Acotó él- Además de que tu poca paciencia probablemente no ayude a nadie.

-¿Tu me vas a hablar de poca paciencia?-Contraataque.

-Touche-Contestó él. Natsu sabía que yo sabía la poca paciencia que tenía él. Y más si tenía que cuidar a una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas. Reí por su comentario y volví a mirar hacia su herida. La bala seguramente seguía allí.

-Hay que conseguir un médico- dije.

-Por supuesto que no,no necesito un médico,puedo sacarme la bala yo mismo-Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. A veces parecía una niño.

-¿Acaso eres doctor? Nunca leí en tu expediente que te recibiste con un doctorado en medicina

-No,pero fui del ejército. Ahí te enseñan primeros auxilios básicos,por si acas...espera-Se interrumpió él mismo-¿Leíste mi expediente?

-Le pedí a Makarov que me lo enviara por correo-Respondí sin mucho interés, mirando hacia la ventana. El cielo se estaba llenando de nubes de tormenta con mucha rapidez.

-¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Quería saber con quien estaba viviendo!¿Por qué te importa tanto?- Pregunté.

-¡Porque pudiste preguntármelo a mi en vez de pedir mi expediente! Te hubiera dado más información interesante de lo que decía allí

-¿Como iba a preguntartelo si los primeros días que estuviste conmigo te comportaste como una completa perra?

-Pues tu no estuviste mejor que yo ¿sabes?-De pronto todo quedó en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera sabía por qué Natsu se había enojado. Si,bueno, leí su expediente ¿Y qué? Seguramente él había leído el mío, porque claro que tenían un expediente mío. Era la chica que podía controlar el fuego, ¿Como no iba a haber uno?- No necesito un médico, puedo curarme solo,estaré bien.

-Haz lo que quieras-Dije cortante. De pronto ya no tenía hambre,solo unas inmensas ganas de salir del auto-¿Cuanto falta para llegar?

-No tanto.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué significa? ¿"No tanto" faltan diez minutos o "No tanto" aún faltan cinco horas?-No sabía por qué estaba tan a la defensiva o por qué trataba tan cortante a Natsu, de pronto me estaba rodeando un aire de malhumor que no podía hacer que se fuera.

-No tanto significa que puedes tomarte una siesta y en cuanto despiertes ya estaremos allí,Lucy-Respondió igual de irritado que yo.

Solté un bufido y me acomodé mejor en mi asiento.

-Podrías haberme dicho que...

-¡Ya duérmete!-Dijo exasperado y yo le hice caso porque no quería seguir peleando con él. Además se estaba poniendo todo rojo por la rabia y aunque era gracioso no quería que le agarre un ataque.

(...)

(Narra Natsu)

Era increíble lo exasperado que podía ponerme esa mujer. Cualquier comentario que le hacia lo refutaba.

Este trabajo terminaría por sacarme canas, era más agotador que estar en servicio.

Algunas gotas habían comenzado a caer en la ventanilla y de inmediato encendí el parabrisas. No era muy recomendable manejar con una tormenta,pero si llegábamos a parar era muy probable que nos volvieran a encontrar y con la bala en mi brazo no podría atacar y defender a Lucy al mismo tiempo.

La verdad era que la herida estaba doliéndome demasiado y,si, si no sacaba la bala,íbamos a temer un serio problema. Yo no podía estar débil,no si Zeref estaba tan cerca de encontrarnos,así que iba a tener que sacarla pero no tenía ganas de soportar las quejas de Lucy ni un segundo más. Iba a hacerlo cuando ella estuviera durmiendo.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que había comenzado a llover y no parecía que iba a terminar,es más parecía que estaba empeorando. Teníamos que parar y buscar un lugar donde poder refugiarnos,pero estábamos en la mitad de la nada y lo único que se podían ver eran vacas.

Después de unos minutos divisé un granero que ciertamente parecía abandonado, y aunque la tormenta nos había agarrado sin comida ni agua,era la mejor opción hasta el momento.

Giré por el sendero de tierra mojaday paré el auto justo frente a la puerta. Me giré hacia Lucy y sinceramente me dieron ganas de dejarla que duerma en el auto. Por molesta. Pero luego recordé que estábamos a mitad de una tormenta y que posiblemente la gente de Zeref estaba muy cerca. Mala suerte.

Suspiré y tomé su hombro para agitarlo hasta despertarla.

-Vamos niña,tenemos que entrar-Ella se refregó los ojos y estiró sus brazos hacia los costados,invadiendo mi espacio personal,pero como yo también la había invadido no dije nada.

-¿Esta es la casa segura? Es un maldito granero-Sé acercó hacia la ventana para ver hacia afuera.

-La tormenta va a empeorar y no podemos quedarnos afuera,nos quedaremos aquí hasta que se calme-Dije,estirandome a la parte de atrás para agarrar las mantas que agarré antes de huir de la casa,luego me giré hacia Lucy mientras tomaba la manija de la puerta-Agarra lo que creas necesario y baja-No la esperé y bajé rápidamente. De inmediato la lluvia fría me rodeó y en cuestión de segundos estaba totalmente mojado. Miré hacia la ventanilla y ví que Lucy tomaba algo de su bolso,pero no pude distinguir que es.

Corrí hacia la puerta del granero y me metí para evitar seguir mojandome. Todo dentro estaba en plena oscuridad,pero no parecía haber nadie. Lucy no tardó en entrar también y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Me sorprendió que no estuviera asustada,pero entendí el motivo cuando alumbro de repente la habitación con el fuego en sus manos. Me pregunté por qué no había hecho lo mismo cuando se había cortado la luz en la casa,pero suspuse que era por el pánico que tuvo en ese momento.

Suspiré y dejé las cosas en el suelo. Iba a hacer una noche muy larga

 _ **Perdón por tardar...dejen sus reviews por favorr, que no sean tantos mensajes de odio...**_


	12. Chapter 12

(Narra Natsu)

-¿Listo?-Lucy preguntó con unas pinzas de depilar en la mano. Con esa cosa,iba a hacer el intento de sacarme la bala del brazo.

Luego de haber encendido el fuego y de habernos calentado lo suficiente,Lucy sacó de la caja especie botiquin que había sacado de su bolso-Todavía me pregunto por qué tiene un botiquin de mano en el bolso-en donde tenía alcohol,muy poca gasas,hilo y aguja. Supe de inmediato sus intenciones y me negue desde el momento en que vi la aguja incrustada en el hilo. Pero claro,Lucy hizo uno de sus particulares berrinches,encaprichandose como una niña mimada, y como ya no tenía ganas de escucharla hablar,le dije que si. Sabía perfectamente que me arrepentiría de eso y tal como predije,eso pasó. Ni bien ella tomó esas pinzas,supe que había sido una pésima idea dejarla que me cure.

-Si eres tan hombre machote como te haces ver,entonces que te incruste esto para sacar la bala y luego suturar la herida no debe ser tan horrible-Me dijo la descarada.

Entonces así estabamos,a punto de que me metiera la pinza en la carne y sacar la bala.

Aparté la mirada,porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de ver,pero al no sentie ningún tipo de dolor o molestia,voltee la cabeza hacia Lucy. Parecía estar preparandose mentalmente,respirando sonoramente y moviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando. Cuando ella me preguntó si estaba listo,supe que la pregunta se la estaba haciendo a ella misma.

-Creo que la pregunta correcta es si tu estas lista,¿Que haces?

-Tenme paciencia,es mi primera vez curando una herida.

-Santo Dios,hazme el favor de desmayarte de la impresión así no me tocas con esas pinzas.

-No voy a desmayarme,la sangre no me da impresión. Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme-Decidí que era mejor hacerle caso,porque viendo la situación, era yo quien si no recibía atención con urgencia terminaría sin un brazo-Bien,aquí voy-Dijo,soltando un largo suspiro.

Las pinzas penetraron en mi piel y tuve que apretar los dientes para no soltar una maldición.

-Me llegas a tocar un nervio Lucy y te juro que...

-Que te calles...-Las pinzas siguieron entrando hasta parar-Creo que la encontré,a menos que te esté sacando un pedazo de músculo,cruza los dedos-comenzó a tirar de las pinzas y cuando estuvieron totalmente fuera de mi cuerpo,pude ver la bala en el é todo el aire que tenía de repente.

-Bien,ya hiciste la parte difícil, ahora desinfecta un poco la herida y suturala-Le dije las instrucciones y ella no se negó en lo absoluto. No podía negarse ya que ella no sabía que hacer y era mejor seguir órdenes que hacer cualquier cosa-Oh demon...-Maldije cuando el algodon toco la herida.

Lucy tomó la aguja quirúrgica y puso el hilo en el diminuto agujerito de esta. Cuando estuvo puesto,sus ojos me buscaron esperando mi aprobación. Yo le sonreí para intentar tranquilizarla y asentí ligeramente. Ella volvió a concentrar su mirada en la herida y preparó la aguja. Sentí la aguja atravesar mi piel y luego como el hilo unía los dos pedazos de carne separados. Apreté los dientes.

(Narra Lucy)

-ho,esto no está tan mal-Dije ya mucho menos nerviosa de lo que estaba en un principio,volviendo otra vez a pasar la aguja y tirar para poder unir.

-Habla por ti,¡Auch! ¡No lo aprietes tanto mujer!-Dijo Natsu a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos.

-¿Te comportabas igual cuando te suturaban las otras heridas?-Pregunté señalando las cicatrices en todo su pecho. Ah,no les mencione,estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba,por lo que de vez en cuando la vista se desviaba hacia abajo y era un poco difícil volver a concentrarme.

-¿A que te refieres con igual?

-Igual de llorón.

-¿Llorón? Estás apretando los hilos como una maldita loca,¿quieres intercambiar lugares y ver como se siente?-Pasé por última la aguja e intencionalmente tiré fuertemente de los hilos-Maldita hija de...

-Terminé-Corté el hilo y tomé la vendas para envolverlo alrededor de su brazo. Quince lindos puntos en forma de luna decoraba su brazo bien formado-No fue para tanto ¿O si?

-Sadista del demonio-Dijo él,lo que no hizo más que hacerme reír a mi. Natsu volvió a ponerse la remera y gracias a Dios mi respiración se volvió a normalizar también. De pronto un ruido extraño proveniente del estómago de Natsu alteró el silencio que sorpresivamente había comenzado.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón las gomitas que había tomado de la tienda y se lo entregué.

-Ten,aproveché el momento en el que nos atacaban para robarme algunos dulces.

-¿Y tu crees que unos ositos de goma con sabor a fresa van a sacarle el hambre a alguien?

-Si no los quieres puedo comermelos yo-Alargue la mano hacia él,pero no quiso darme el cambio,puso mala cara y se llevó tres de los ositos a la boca. Me tenía que tocar a mi convivir con la persona más terca y orgullosa después de mi.

-Entonces...cuéntame algo de tu vida,señor militar-Intenté crear un poco de conversación.

-No es una vida interesante.

-Oh vamos,has estado en el ejército,seguramente tienes mucho de que hablar-Dije llevándome la barra de chocolate a la boca-Cuando volviste aquí, ¿Sufriste de ese miedo raro que le agarran a los soldados?¿Como se llamaba?

-No tengo ánimos de hablar de la guerra,Lucy

-Uff bien. Entonces háblame sobre tu familia-No sabía por qué estaba tan curiosa en saber más sobre Natsu,pero cuando me lo ponía a pensar la verdad es que ciertamente no sabía casi nada de él.

-Oh por favor...-Exhaló frustrado y se llevó las manos a la cara

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te interesa?No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Y?Dijiste que no te gustaba que haya leído tu expediente ¿no? Que tenía que preguntartelo a ti,pues ahora te estoy preguntando que onda con tu vida y tu no quieres responderme-Le dije seria-¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si ni siquiera sé quien eres?-Natsu volvió a exhalar profundamente y me miró.

-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada Lucy ¿Puedes entenderlo?-Se quedó callado un largo tiempo, al igual que yo,pero luego de apartar la mirada unos segundos volvió a mirarme-Crecí fuera de la ciudad,en el bosque. Mi madre murió justo después de que yo naciera y mi padre me abandonó cuando tenía diez años.

-¿No has intentado...buscarlo?-Pregunté tímidamente.

-No y no me interesa. Prefiero ahorrarme las molestias de investigar,encontrarlo y saber el motivo por el que me abandonó.-Natsu tomó las mantas que había traído del auto,me arrojó una a mi, se puso su manta arriba suyo y se tiró en el suelo.

-Pero ¿no te da curiosidad saber...?

-No me interesa,Lucy. Vé a dormir,mañana tenemos que despertarlos temprano.-Se giró del lado contrario al mío, dandome la espalda y me ignoró.

(Narra Natsu)

No oí que dijera nada más,lo que agradecí eternamente al cielo. El sueño estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mi cuando la escuché murmurar.

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?-Pronunció-¿Recuerdas como era él?

-...Si...-No me di la vuelta para contestarle. De pronto sentí su presencia detrás mío y segundos después como tiraba levemente de mi ropa,estrujandola con los dedos.

-Yo no los recuerdo-Su voz sonaba quebrada-Tengo su foto conmigo,pero cuando intento recordarlos no puedo hacerlo. Los estoy empezando a olvidar...-Sus manos se apartaron y yo me voltee a verla. Se había llevado ambas manos a la cara,pero podía oirla llorar-Y lo peor es que está dejando de importarme, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que deje de importar el olvidarme de las dos personas que salvaron mi vida?-Solté un suspiro y no tardé en rodearla con mis brazos y estrecharla en un abrazo.

-No puedes culparte por eso Lucy,han pasado muchos años-Dije-Tus padres murieron para protegerte,ten por seguro que tu no olvidarás su valiente sacrificio-Lucy siguió llorando,hasta que se calmó. Se apartó solo lo necesario para verme a la cara. Ambos estábamos muy cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca que mi nariz casi chocaba contra su mejilla. Yo seguía rodeando la espalda de Lucy con mis brazos.

No tenía idea de el motivo pero mi corazón había comenzado a ir más rápido y como el pecho de ella estaba tan pegado al mío,pude sentir como su corazón también iba a la misma velocidad.

De pronto,y sin preguntar,Lucy acortó la distancia y besó suavemente mis labios.

-Gracias,Natsu.


End file.
